


Growing Pains

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: Sometimes you find yourself in a crowded room with the one person who after all this time still has your heart but you can’t find the words to tell them.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the ultimate reading experience i recommend listening to grass stains by laura elliott + soft spot by claud !!

You didn’t think you’d ever be back here sat cross-legged in a circle with your friends from high school. But there you were holed up in Miya twins basement sipping the same shitty punch that always managed to be sour no matter how much sugar was dumped in. It was strange to be back there after a year and a half of being away. Everything felt oddly small though it once seemed so large and intimidating. And now you were out of place, much too big to fill the place you fit in so comfortably. It was strange 

But comforting at the same time.

You had been scared to leave the nest, to leave everything and everything you’ve ever known, worried that nothing would ever be the same. So to rewalk the worn paths of your youth to find everything sat perfectly in its place was strange yet just what you needed to see. To know that you’d always have a somewhere even if you had outgrown the space

Though you never expected feelings you thought you had let go to come flooding back as soon as you saw his face.

He hadn’t changed all that much, he still had that familiar sleepy disposition, with long brown hair, but the silver piece of metal on his nose was new. It looked good, it looked really fucking good and you couldn’t take your eyes off him. And slowly you were beginning to fit in once again, slowly letting that part of yourself open up once more. It was almost pitiful, to still be smitten with the boy you once had an unspoken thing with, even after so much time had passed. You’d tell yourself that it was the unsatisfying end that had you vying for more or the way he always made you feel like the only person in all of existence but you knew in your heart that neither was the case. 

You were afraid that no one would love you the way Suna Rintarō did.

So you let yourself retreat into the safety provided by your old memories because it felt a million times better than sitting across from him in a crowded room with nothing but silence to fill the space between you. It was hard to find the words to say so you filled your time sipping your punch and pretending you didn’t feel his eyes on you.

“Tastes like crap huh?” Aran asked, nudging your shoulder as he leaned against the wall beside you, “Don’t know why they keep trying.”

You chuckled into your plastic cup, “Maybe they think one of these days they’ll get it right,” the bitter taste still lingered, “Dunno why they don’t ask their mom to make it for them. She makes the best punch.” 

You tapped your foot to the song playing over Osamu’s phone, snapping your eyes shut for a moment’s rest. But your peace was soon disturbed by a flick to the side of your head.

“Hey!” you grumbled, swatting their hands away, “The hell was that for?”

Atsumu snickered, “For makin’ fun of my punch,” throwing his arm over your shoulder he takes a swig, “Tastes pretty damn good to me.”

You slumped against him with a sigh, knowing you were trapped for the next few minutes. Though it was nice to be around Atsumu, he gave the best hugs when he was feeling generous. He was a good friend despite all the teasing.

“Just because it tastes like shit, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna finish it.”

In the blink of an eye, the ceiling light was flipped off in favour of the led lights that ran across the room. You remembered the day the twins put them up without their parent’s knowledge. From what you heard they had gotten quite the earful.

“Oh?” he said sending a look to Aran, “So that means you don’t spit you-”

A pair of hands clapping interrupted him. With an apologetic shrug, you gave Akagi your attention as he was doing his best to turn the focus on him.

“We’re playing spin the bottle,” he said, cupping his hands over his mouth, “Come sit over here if you’re playing.”

“You joining?”

It couldn’t hurt and at the moment you really needed something with as little commitment as possible. So with a nod of your head, you plopped onto the ground. Others were quick to settle into the circle, each trying their best not to shove or elbow the other. But you noticed Osamu hanging back, a blue lollypop hanging from his lips.

“Not joining ‘Samu?” you ask.

The question was innocent enough but you didn’t miss the glances exchanged and the nefarious giggles that made their way through the circle.

“Ah no,” Osamu said, with a shake of his head, “I’m sorta seeing someone right now.”

“Oh, cool.”

Suna joined the circle next, the chains attached to his belt clicking. He sat directly across from you, making it near impossible to not catch his eye. You had yet to speak to him, opting to stare longingly from the sidelines rather than initiate a conversation. 

Atsumu elbowed you in the ribs, leaning in close, “There someone you’re hopin’ to kiss?”

“Why? Hoping I wanna plant one on you?” you struggle to hide your laugh, “Because I doubt you could handle me.”

“Yeah right.”

His eyes slide over to Suna and you just knew he was up to something.

But you couldn’t press him because an empty plastic bottle was tossed onto the floor and the game started. Round after round had old flings, exes, and best friends awkwardly pressing chaste kisses against the other’s cheek. Perhaps this particular game hadn’t been the best idea when everyone in the room had so much history between them. Or maybe you were nervously projecting because after ten rounds it was finally your turn. And, as luck would have it, the bottle stopped directly across from you; pointing right at Suna.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Suna offered, lazily pushing his hair away from his eyes, “Don’t worry about breaking the rules or nothin’.”

Of course, he’d be able to decipher one of the many thoughts running through your mind with one simple glance. Though, you didn’t want to say no.

“Rules are rules Suna,” you muttered as you rose from the ground, “Unless you only said that because you don’t want to kiss me.”

He too rose from his spot, stepping in the middle of the circle, “What makes you say that?”

Suna’s hands slipped around your waist, pulling you in so your chests touched. He looked so pretty bathed in blue, with that familiar smell of cinnamon lingering on his breath. It never failed to amuse you the lengths he would go to for those candies but now it just seemed nostalgic. Endearing even. The very thought that he still loved heart-shaped sweets that had most turning up their nose.

“Nothing, I just uhm,” you felt silly for stumbling over your words. There was no reason to be nervous. It was just Suna after all, “I just was wondering what gave you the impression that I didn’t want to be kissed.”

Suna’s eyes locked with yours. He looked conflicted but was quick to make up his mind. With his lips ghosting over yours he asked, “Can I kiss you then?”

“Would you?”

Sliding your hands up his arms you tried to ignore the stares that burned into your back and the whispers that floated around you. All of the noise and static that surrounded you slipped away the moment Suna’s lips pressed against yours. It was nothing more than a quick kiss but it had you yearning for more. 

Suna Rintarō was like a drug and you were addicted. 

Bringing his hand up to cup your face he smiled, “It was good to see you Y/n,” his calloused thumb brushed against your cheekbone, “If you’re not too busy we should catch up.”

You should have said no, left the emotional baggage at the door, but you needed to say yes. He’d never hurt you, you knew that. So, what was the risk of spending just a little more time with him? You missed him more than you cared to admit and the feeling of being held in his arms was enough to get you light-headed.

“I’d really like that.”

With the taste of cinnamon sweets lingering on your lips, you took your seat once more. 

Growing up and moving on wasn’t so bad but god would you give anything to turn back time. To go back to where you were a year and a half ago because whatever ending came from that would surely feel better than the fire that was bound to be lit this time around. You wished you could let him go but like two magnets you’d always find your way back to each other.

For better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this check out my [Tumblr !](https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com) for other things I've been working on!!


End file.
